Ipod shuffle
by Silva Jupiter
Summary: Just a little game that I thought would be fun. The instructions are inside, as are ten Neji/Ten one-shots. Enjoy! rated T b/c I cuss once or twice
1. Chapter 1

IPOD SHUFFLE

**IPOD SHUFFLE**

**Alright, this is kinda cool. For those of you who don't know what this is, I found the rules on I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi's profile and I just **_**had **_**to try it.**

**It's quite simple actually:**

** How to do a Naruto Ipod Shuffle**

**1****st**** you need an ipod/music player. Put it on shuffle and then press play.**

**The first song that comes up, begin writing a fic related to that song. The fic can only last as long as the song (in other words, start writing as soon as the song begins and stop writing as soon as it ends). **

**Do this for ten or so songs, which will give you ten or so stories.**

**The result – extremely sucky, yet strangely amusing one-shots.**

**ENJOY!!**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The songs on my Ipod were bought by me, but I don't technically "own" them either. Bummer.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wing

**Hey my awesome readers.**

**Short note b/c you should know the rules if you read last chapter. Anways, these are all Neji/Ten one-shots b/c I'm best at those. I'll be trying other pairings for other shuffles. 10 one-shots here, so enjoy.**

**(personally, I like the Beautiful Disaster one the best, but that's just me…)**

**Broken Wing**

**Thousand Foot Krutch**

**(3.54)**

Neji stared back at the Hyuga compound that was his home.

It was funny how the compound had changed from being his prison and an ugly edifice into the one place he looked forward to seeing after every mission.

He limped, favoring his left leg, as he approached the ugly iron gates.

Ten minutes later, he was walking across the grounds and swiftly approaching a miniature wing on the far side of the compound. His speed increased as he saw the figure that stood outside.

She was so beautiful it was breathtaking.

She was what had changed this dismal prison into a place he could call home.

She was his meaning for life. For happiness. For existing.

When they had been married all those years ago… his broken wings had been healed.

Tenten…

**One Eye Open**

**The Wedding**

**(3.44)**

He always kept his eyes open, searching ceaselessly for the one thing that always bought her happiness.

Every village he visited, whether on a mission, for pleasure, or on official Hyuga business, he would always keep at least one eye always trained on the shop signs, searching for the easily recognizable sign of a weapons shop.

Yes, the infamous Hyuga Neji was always looking for that wooden marker that guarded the doors into her favorite haven.

And when he found it, he would enter, once again keeping his eyes open for a weapon, any new and intriguing method of death that she could use and treasure.

Anything for his Tenten, his precious Weapon's Mistress.

**Where the Streets Have No Name**

**U2**

**(4.36)**

He'd never been to her house before. Of course, he'd never _cared _enough to bother figuring out where she lived. Tenten had always just been a slightly pesky teammate whom he used for training purposes only.

Lately, however, he found himself getting hot whenever in her presence. It was a peculiar feeling, this strange warmth that invaded his normally cold and unfeeling body, and despite its strangeness he found that it brought him great pleasure.

Neji wasn't called the Hyuga Genius for nothing. He knew what this was. This foreign and unfamiliar warmth was none other then a growing crush.

And today she hadn't shown up for practice.

He was going to find her and drag her there if he had to. Anything to get her to be near him. Anything to feel the warmth he always felt in her presence.

Walking along the nameless dirt street, he was struck by how quiet it seemed. Not a sound reached his ears other then the soft whooshing of the wind or the sound of his own footsteps…

He was going to find Tenten…

(crap I didn't finish…)

**When I Go Down**

**Relient K**

**(6.42)**

She hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

Fine.

She had.

She had known that she would feel horrible, sickened, and… heartbroken.

What she hadn't known was just how truly shattered she'd be feeling. This whole "rejection" deal hurt so much worse then she could have ever expected.

Sure, she'd had an entire year to prepare for his uncaring attitude.

And even more years of knowing him to realize that he could not and would NEVER love her or anyone else but himself and his duty.

She snorted as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Shinobi aren't supposed to allow themselves weakness. Love is a weakness. Stop being so weak Tenten and start being a real shinobi. _

Those had been his exact words. His reasoning behind why a romantic attachment between them was impossible.

"You pompous ass! You jerk! You fuckin' ice cube! How could you be so selfish! How could you do this?" She sobbed into her pillow, trying to cut off the tears but ultimately failing.

She'd been failing a lot lately. She failed in getting him to love her. She failed at being the best and strongest kunoichi. She failed during missions and during social interactions. She never seemed to get things right.

And now she lay here, heartbroken and shattered, wishing she could be someone who wasn't so pathetic. Wishing she could, for once in her life, be a winner instead of a loser. She wished she could have been good enough to change his mind.

**Last Stop: This Town**

**The Eels**

**(3.27)**

She hadn't expected death to be this… fun. She hadn't ever really known what to expect – a heaven, hell, a new life, or just plain nothingness – but she had never expected this, she was sure.

As she swooped, reveling in the feel of flight, she noticed the small ant-like town that was spread out beneath her. A swift giggle escaped her lips and she flew on down, drifting weightlessly down to explore every nook and cranny of her former hometown.

She supposed she should be sad that they could continue their life on without her, but instead of any negative emotion she felt only the pure weightlessness and the thrill of flight.

Only the sight of a single boy training, all alone, on a field littered with rusted weapons brought her any negative emotion. But then she just floated away… too weightless to continue caring.

**My Home**

**Thousand Foot Krutch**

**(3.41)**

She had always been just Tenten.

The orphan Tenten.

She'd been shifted from foster home to foster home, never being allowed more then a year at one place before getting shipped off to a new house.

She'd yet to find anything to call her home.

Never had she ever felt an everlasting connection with any of her former houses. Sure, she'd had nice enough foster parents before, but she had yet to be able to call any of their abodes "home".

No… to her home wasn't just a house.

Home, to the orphan Tenten, was a certain emotionless Hyuga.

As she walked, her steps measured, towards the altar, she realized then that she'd finally found her home. In Neji, her husband-to-be, she'd found someone she could call her shelter and her everything. No matter how alone she was, he would be her home.

**Hips Don't Lie **

**Shakira**

**(3.41)**

He was captivated.

Never had he seen anything that hot.

The rhythm of her hips was seductive, driving him almost out of his mind with desire.

And this was Tenten. _Tenten_! His sex-less teammate. He'd never thought of her as anything more then just a very tomboyish friend. But now… watching her dance… he was beginning to see her as much, much more then that.

She twirled, laughing with the exhilaration of dancing so freely, and his stomach dropped and his mouth went dry. His hands ached with the desire to approach her and dance with her. But he couldn't do that… could he?

Tenten stiffened in surprise when she found her hand grasped roughly in a familiar hold. She stopped in her moves, looking up to see…

"Neji?"

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Jon McLaughlin**

**(4.13)**

She was your average kunoichi.

Not the main character, nor the faithful sidekick, she wasn't even the villain. No… Tenten's place in the world was as a minor character. She was forever reduced to live on the outskirts of other people's fame and success, never once experiencing what accomplishment felt like.

She would have given anything to be that main character.

Anything to be someone greater.

And so she worked her ass off everyday, putting in a good 12 hours of training daily, the rest being reserved for the necessities of life – eating, drinking, sleeping, and quiet time.

She would never be the best.

But she never gave up on hoping.

And that is what made her so beautiful to him. She wasn't perfect or powerful or even the first person you would notice in a crowd, but she was always trying. She was perfect because of every little imperfection.

And that was why Neji loved her.

**Halleluia**

**Shrek Soundtrack**

**(4.10)**

She wished she could please him. She wished that, for once, she could make him proud of her. She wanted nothing more then to have him react to her for once.

"For Kami's sake Hyuga! What does it take to impress you!" She screeched in frustration, the day's training had been going on for hours on end and he had yet to break a sweat.

Pausing in the midst of their battle, Neji smirked, "You want to impress me?"

She knew she shouldn't have said it the minute the words left her mouth, but now that he knew she might as well act as though it had been on purpose. Deliberating, she finally answered, "Well… yes…. If I can impress you then I can impress pretty much anyone. It's not everyday one makes the great Hyuga Neji react positively and I can't wait for the day that I can do just that."

In less then a second, he was before her, his white eyes bright with unspoken secrets, "You have always impressed me Tenten."

**What's My Age Again?**

**Blink-182**

**(2.28)**

Naruto had always been the perverted one of their group. Strangely enough, he had also always been the most immature. Neji could never grasp how he managed to make those two contradicting characteristic blend so effortlessly, but he had pulled it off flawlessly.

Neji always expected the dangerous combination of the two were what made Naruto so annoying, but he had never known that just possessing just one of the two characteristics was worse then possessing both.

Ever since reaching puberty, our favorite Hyuga had been developing a slightly more… perverted… view of the world and now, at the age of 21, he was beginning to see how lucky Naruto was that he possessed the innocence of a child as well as his attraction to the opposite sex.

Neji was not so lucky, being a known genius as well as growing up with several females in his life. When he became a pervert, he hadn't had the childish innocence to go along with it and now…

"NEJI! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!" a million weapons zeroed in on him and he did the only thing left to do – run for his life.

(so you didn't actually figure out what was going on… maybe you did... I was hoping to write Neji being a pervert, but it's a seriously short song!)


End file.
